


Prompt 2: 'Slap' or 'Thunder'

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night April 30th 2016 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 2: 'Slap' or 'Thunder'

“Oh no, not again. How many times…” 

“THUNDER!”

The Manager put his head onto the desk and groaned in frustraion, although the Driver wasn’t even paying attention to him anymore. There was a lot he would put up with, but listening to the same damned song for the 7th time in a row was where he drew the line. He got up and went to the stairs to wait out this recent bout of the Driver’s singlemindedness in his office, not even expecting the Driver to notice him leaving. Sparing a glance behind him before he closed the door, he couldn’t help a small smile at what he saw. The Driver was in an AC/DC band shirt, headbanging and yelling along the lyrics. It was adorable the first few times, and he’d tried to stop the Driver after a few songs the first time this was what greeted him when he got home after doing paperwork at the station, but he now knew better. Shaking his head, he went up to his little office, to drown out the noise with his own music on his fully soundproofed headphones. Where he found himself whispering along to the single repeated word when there was a break in his music anyway.

“Damn it.”


End file.
